Marion County, Florida
Marion County is a county located in the U.S. state of Florida. As of 2000, the population was 258,916. The U.S. Census Bureau 2005 estimate for the county is 303,442 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-12.xls. Its county seat is Ocala6. History Marion County was created in 1844 from portions of Alachua, Mosquito (Orange), and Hillsborough counties. Until 1853, Marion County included most of what are now Lake and Sumter counties. The county is named after General Francis Marion of South Carolina, a guerrilla fighter and hero of the American Revolutionary War. Many of the early settlers of Marion County were from South Carolina. The county motto is "Kingdom of the Sun." Farms in the county are known for breeding champion race horses such as Affirmed and Needles. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 4,307 km² (1,663 sq mi). 4,089 km² (1,579 sq mi) of it is land and 218 km² (84 sq mi) of it (5.06%) is water. It is coterminous with the Ocala Metropolitan Statistical Area. Location and Terrain Marion County is generally composed of rolling hills, some high and some low. The majority of its trees consist of live oaks, pine, and palm trees. Marion County is considered the southernmost county in North Central Florida, and sometimes the northernmost county in Central Florida. It is about a two hour drive from many of Florida's major cities, Orlando is 90 minutes to the southeast while Tampa is about 90 minutes to the southwest. Jacksonville is roughly a two hour drive northeast and Daytona Beach is an hour and a half to the east. Miami is about five hours to the southeast as is Fort Lauderdale. Marion County also has two large lakes at its opposite borders. Orange Lake is in the far northern part of Marion County, near the border with Alachua County. Lake Weir, the larger of the two, is in the far southern region near the border with Lake County. Marion County is inland, centered between the Atlantic Ocean to the east and the Gulf of Mexico to the west. Because of this, Marion County is not affected as much by hurricanes as the more coastal counties to its east and west are. However, tornadoes are a major threat to this region of the state. Although Marion County is not near either of Florida's coasts, it is situated slightly to the west. Therefore, it takes an hour to get to the Gulf of Mexico while it takes a half an hour longer to get to the Atlantic Ocean. Adjacent Counties *Putnam County - northeast *Volusia County - east *Lake County - southeast *Sumter County - south *Citrus County - southwest *Levy County - west *Alachua County - northwest Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 258,916 people, 106,755 households, and 74,621 families residing in the county. The population density was 63/km² (164/sq mi). There were 122,663 housing units at an average density of 30/km² (78/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 84.16% White, 11.55% Black or African American, 0.45% Native American, 0.70% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.69% from other races, and 1.44% from two or more races. 6.03% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 106,755 households out of which 24.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.60% were married couples living together, 10.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.10% were non-families. 25.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.36 and the average family size was 2.79. In the county the population was spread out with 21.40% under the age of 18, 6.40% from 18 to 24, 23.80% from 25 to 44, 23.90% from 45 to 64, and 24.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 44 years. For every 100 females there were 93.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,944, and the median income for a family was $37,473. Males had a median income of $28,836 versus $21,855 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,848. About 9.20% of families and 13.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.20% of those under age 18 and 7.40% of those age 65 or over. Municipalities Incorporated # City of Belleview # City of Dunnellon # Town of McIntosh # City of Ocala # Town of Reddick Unincorporated *Fort McCoy *Marion Oaks *Silver Springs Shores *Salt Springs Education Public School System * 27 elementary schools * 8 middle schools * 1 k-8 center * 8 high schools * 2 charter schools * 14 special needs schools Elementary Schools *Anthony Elementary School *Belleview Elementary School *Belleview-Santos Elementary School *College Park Elementary School *Dr. N.H. Jones Elementary (Magnet) *Dunnellon Elementary School *East Marion Elementary School *Eighth Street Elementary School *Emerald Shores Elementary School *Evergreen Elementary School *Fessenden Elementary School *Fort McCoy School (K-8) *Greenway Elementary School *Hammett Bowen Jr. Elementary School *Harbour View Elementary School *Madison Street Academy of Visual and Performing Arts (Magnet) *Maplewood Elementary School *Oakcrest Elementary School *Ocala Springs Elementary School *Reddick-Collier Elementary School *Romeo Elementary School *Saddlewood Elementary School *Shady Hill Elementary School *South Ocala Elementary School *Sparr Elementary School *Stanton-Weirsdale Elementary School *Sunrise Elementary School *Ward-Highlands Elementary School *Wyomina Park Elementary School Middle Schools *Belleview Middle School *Dunnellon Middle School *Fort King Middle School Website - www.Fortkingmiddle.org *Fort McCoy School (K-8) *Howard Middle School *Lake Weir Middle School *North Marion Middle School *Osceola Middle School *West Port Middle School High Schools *Vanguard High School *Belleview High School *Dunnellon High School*http://www.dhstigers.com *Forest High School *Lake Weir High School *Marion Technical Institute *North Marion High School *West Port High School Marion County Public Schools Homepage External links Government links/Constitutional offices * Marion County Fire Rescue * Marion County Board of County Commissioners * Marion County Supervisor of Elections * Marion County Property Appraiser * Marion County Sheriff's Office * Marion County Tax Collector Special districts * Marion County School Board * Southwest Florida Water Management District * St. Johns River Water Management District Judicial branch * Marion County Clerk of Courts * Public Defender, 5th Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Citrus, Hernando, Lake, Marion, and Sumter counties * Office of the State Attorney, 5th Judicial Circuit of Florida * Circuit and County Court for the 5th Judicial Circuit of Florida Tourism links * Ocala/Marion County Chamber of Commerce * Ocala/Marion Visitors' & Convention Bureau Miscellaneous links *Photographs From the State Library & Archives of Florida. * OcalasWebsite - Everything about Ocala and more! Category:Counties of Florida Category:Marion County, Florida